Timeline (I Can't Believe My Eyes)
2015 * The Republican Party gains control of the US Senate. * The Eurasian Union is established. * President Obama sets a record for most vetoes in a single year. He also vetoes ten different attempts to Repeal Obamacare. * Detroit's Water Crisis continues throughout the year. It's resolved in June of 2015. * Russia begins an incursion into Ukraine. Odessa's government is taken over by The Odessa People's Republic. * The Treaty of Minsk proclaims Novorossiya, the west recognizes this nation as independent. * The United States and Israel are the only two nations not to recognize Palestine. * Vladimir Putin faces a power struggle because of the insurgency in Ukraine. * The LDPR and KPRF are gaining major spots throughout Russia. 2016 * Upstate NY demands secession from the rest of the state, Congress will not allow a new state to be formed. * An attempt to privatize Social Security is repealed by President Obama. * Israel agrees to withdraw its troops from West Bank, end the construction of settlements due to international pressure. * Israel agrees to grant Palestine its independence, a State of Palestine is formed out of the West Bank and the Gaza Strip. * Jeb Bush narrowly defeats Hilary Clinton. The results are controversial and allegations of voter fraud are widespread. * Democrats take control of the Senate, house remains in Republican hands. 2017 * In Bush V. Clinton, the Supreme Court rules in favor of Jeb Bush, causing national uproar. *The KRPF begins winning elections across Russia. It uses Soviet Nostalgia as a way of gaining seats in the State Duma, Russia is headed for Civil Conflict. * Novorossiya begins suffering economically as Russia heads for civil war. * The KPRF controls the State Duma thanks to legislative elections. United Russia is disbanded and war breaks out. 2018 * The LDPR establishes the New Tsardom of Russia, a parliamentary democracy located in St. Petersburg * Moscow becomes the Capitol of the Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia as the Russian Federation is dissolved. * Chechen forces establish an independent nation. * New York City sees its largest protest in history. Occupy Wall Street leads a rally hoping to start a revolution. * The US plunges into a civil crisis. Republicans cling to the south as Northern and Western troops defect. * Hong Kong joins the Republic of China. * The Tsardom regains St. Petersburg. * Midterm elections are cancelled, causing more national uproar. 2019 * Chechnya is granted its independence. * North Caucasus region is also granted its independence. * Treaty of Rostov-On-Don ends the civil war, divides Russia into two. * The Second American Civil War begins. * Battles in Several US Cities lead to the Dissolution of the United States Government. 2020 * The Siberian Riots begin, Communist sympathizers take control of the government and the LDPR cannot save them. * The Siberian Soviet Socialist Republic is established. The country seek union with South Russia. * The Tsar of North Russia is killed, the Communist take control of the city, the Stardom is dissolved. * The Federal States of America is established, the North States form the American Interim Government. Category:Timeline Category:I Can't Believe My Eyes Category:Outdated Articles